Talk:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
any plans for this to be dubbed? Yeah, this is supposed to be dubbed and about by spring. This is cool but why? The anime was mega-popular and I was fine with the differences between the manga and original anime. I'll watch it any way. Soil is my power! 17:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) All those differences Hm, how detailed should those differences be? A lot of scenes from the manga were altered quite heavily. For example, the Ishbal Massacre episode (ep 30) doesn't show most scenes with Kimblee (including the one in which he found the Rockbells dead), which sure is logical since the stroy is narrated by Riza, Knox and Marcoh who didn't know that. On the other hand, Kimblee got some extra scenes about him looking for Scar. Also, in the 'Dwarf in the Flask' episode the story is, too, shortened dramatically. But there are also minor differences, in dialogues and details so the list of them can grow to insane lenghts. So my question is, how major should the alterations be to be added to the list? Kiadony 09:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's all about good sense. Not a detail that should be past unoticed or has little impact on the course of the story. Me, myself, I already think this is a sloppery field, since most people put these difference with a sort of 'grief' because 'FMA:B is not ipsis literis what's in manga', and this wikia is a sort of reliable information on the series and not some emotional relief, let alone a place to while about 'personal opinions' (especially when those opinions come from a desire of the series to be something or another, which is very subjective). So, that's actually a good starting point into analising wether the difference you're posting out should or should not be in this article: it should be an actual difference, rather than a 'complaint'. Moreover, this difference should be substantial, with a very explicid meaning. So, no "this caracters' line was cutted and, thereore, not making clear his/her relationship with this other character." So, it doesn't matter the extend of the difference in and for itself, but rather the impact of that difference in the course of the series. (which in the case of FMA:B, is never something 'out of this world')Turdaewen 12:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, all the differences between the manga and Brotherhood is a large part of why I included an "Episode Notes" section on all the episode pages. When I start filling them in, we'll be able to document all the little changes one episode at a time. So, I don't think this page needs to note every little change, but there will likely be larger changes that this page should mention. CorbeauKarasu 14:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : Fair enough, choosing the alterations that really matter is tougher than it may seem. Some of them deal with just character image (Kimblee's eye colour that changes in each of his incarnations) while some can actually give a person who doesn't read the manga a 'wrong' impression (I'll think of examples later...). Not all people watch FMAB really thoughtfully though. Still, should we mention on *this* page that both flashback episodes (Ishbal Massacre and Xerxes) were shortened noticeably, since it mentions the other parts with a similar 'fate'? : As to notes on individual episodes: how detailed should those be? The decription can be tricky, especially since we don't write expanded synopsises. Kiadony 08:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, add expanded synopses to the list of changes I'd planned on making ^^; It's going to take a lot of time, but I want the episode and chapter pages to eventually have two to three paragraphs detailing the happenings therein. After that, I'd planned for the chapter notes to contain content such as "This chapter marks the first mention of Briggs, though it won't be seen until Chapter XX" and episode notes to have such lines as "In this episode, the tattoo on Giolio Comanche's right hand was altered from a hexagram to a scale yadda yadda yadda". :: As for this page, I don't at all think it's necessary to list every discrepancy. The notes should probably include that changes were made to the manga content upon adaptation into episodes, but should lump two or three similar alterations under one bullet point and just as examples to each type of change. I'm thinking five or six bullets should be enough when it's all said and done, though maybe something will come up that will merit a couple more. CorbeauKarasu 13:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: This probably has been asked alot, but... Does anyone have any idea as to which episode it starts to divulge from the original series? I've been through twelve episodes, and I see no ground breaking changes. TIA. Episode 14 shows the first major changes and from Episode 15 on, it's a completely different story than the first anime. CorbeauKarasu 03:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Probably around the time Ed goes to Lab 5, because that's where the original amine starts to diverge from the manga (around episode 21 of the original series). However, I have not seen Brotherhood, so I cannot say what episode of that series it diverges.--Full Metal Fan 16:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) JST There was a link on this page to the wikipedia article called "Japanese Standard Time" that didn't go anywhere. I checked wikipedia and found that the article was called "Japan Standard Time" so I changed the link. However, it still says the page does not exist! Any ideas as to why?--Full Metal Fan 20:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why delete it? Why was Adv's contribution reverted? Where he/she said "Primarily for the first 14 episodes". It's true and I think it's completely relevant. Tommy-Vercetti 22:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Is there a reason? Tommy-Vercetti 15:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) What is Roy Mustang's backstory? Does anybody know Roy's origin? I mean I know he was raised by his aunt, Madame Christmas, but who were his parents and where did he come from? A lot of people say he's from Xing, but I don't really know. He's not from Xing, but as for a backstory, there isn't one. Aside from being raised by his aunt, it kind of seems like he had a reasonably normal life until he discovered a talent for alchemy. All his known backstory is there on his page. CorbeauKarasu 13:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) As CK has stated, there's no information about Mustang's backstory and there's no indication of any Xing ancestry or relations whatsoever. There's no information about his parents aside from them dying when Roy was child and that Chris Mustang was the younger sister to his biological father. We also have as a implicit fact that Roy is Amestris born, or he couldn't even consider becoming Führer, since most countries don't accept Head of States born in other countries (in fact most countries' laws only admit citizens born in their own countries to become Military Officers, in the first place). Any further 'information' is fans' conjecture. Turdaewen 13:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) How many episode was there? C TOWN ROCKS 07:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You know, you could have just browsed here to find that answer yourself, but there are 64 episodes of the second series.Tommy-Vercetti 23:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) voice actor table Is there anyway to change the text font on that voice actor table? Look at the Aaron Dismuke notes; you can't even read anything beyond his highlighted name, because it's the same color. I can't find anything to fix it myself so, I'm asking. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 23:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) EYECATCHES I think we should put the eyecatches in each episode page. The question is...put the eyecatches on the screenshot's place (and I could put the 2 eyecatches from each episode in there with a switcher) or on the Trivia? JPPCouto '19:36, November 13, 2013 (GMT+0)' : The idea just come off very tacky, uninspired, and boring to me. I prefer actual screenshots that personify each episode. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 15:41, November 14, 2013 (UTC) So, to u the eyecatches shouldn't appear in fma.wikia? JPPCouto 19:36, November 13, 2013 (GMT+0)